


Not Fair

by Dr3amyRabbit



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a sad ending, F/M, Hopefully their not ooc, I personally like Bertholdt, Might be OOC, Reincarnation, Slight potential for spoilers, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Names, There is one swear, Why did I feel compelled to put my bb through this?, Why does Bertholdt have so many spelling variations, it's the f-bomb, sorry - Freeform, tbh, technically?? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amyRabbit/pseuds/Dr3amyRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul mates were meant to be yours, no matter what lifetime your in. Sometimes, however, fate makes an exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Fair

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the tags before... WARNING: Angst, Spoilers at the start but I only briefly touch upon it and don’t go too much into details, literally one F-bomb, might be ooc  
> Word Count: 757 words  
> I hope people like it, it's my first attempt at a soulmate au... And I make it angsty, of course... Anyways, enjoy!

_“_ ** _It’s not_** **_fair_** _!” A sob rippled through the crisp air as smaller hands gripped his shirt. “You_ ** _shouldn’t_** _have to do this! You have a_ ** _right_** _to_ ** _choose_** _what to do with_ ** _your_** _life!” His shirt grew damp the more she cried._

_“I know it’s not fair, but the mission…” He started to say before her sharp voice spoke up hurriedly._

_“_ **_Fuck_ ** _the mission! You have a right to settle down, have a family… You have a right to be_ **_happy_ ** _and not a warrior…”_

 _His muscular friend watched as the scene unfolded before him with pity in his eyes, knowing  perfectly well that he wouldn’t have to go through this as he lacked a name on his own body. “I’m sorry, but the_ **_mission_ ** _is my priority…” He stands her up and brushes her hair out of her face with the back of his hand, a blur of a name scrawled across his palm. “I promise to love you_ **_properly_ ** _in the next life…” He whispered, his olive eyes avoiding her tearful pair. His gaze darted down to her collarbone, where his name was neatly placed._

 _She pushed away from him, hand covering his mark on her. “Maybe you could have loved me in_ **_this_ ** _life… I did…” She turned away from him with tear streaked cheeks, “I suppose this is goodbye…_ **_Bertholdt_ ** _…”_

***

Bertholdt gasped as he sat in his bed, his body covered in sweat. It was always that _dream_ that plagued his restless nights. He raised his hand and looked at his palm, smooth and _unmarked_ . Bertholdt still wondered why he even looked, as if he was suddenly going to have a name claim his palm. His olive eyes shot to his alarm, _4:52_.

He debated between going back to sleep or simply getting ready for the morning. There wasn’t really much for him to do, except meet up with Reiner later that day. The blonde had called him in a frenzy late the night before, giving him no other choice but to meet up the next day. Bertholdt wondered what his friend had to tell him, but decided to hold off on guessing. Right now, he just needed a long, _dreamless_ sleep.

***

Bertholdt sat near the back of the small café as he waited for Reiner, his hands bringing his beverage to his lips. The bell above the cafe door dragged his attention away from it though, as he spotted Reiner. What he didn’t expect, however, was the angel the clung into Reiner’s bicep like it was her lifeline. “Hey Bertholdt! You’ll never believe what happened yesterday!” He was brought into a bone crushing hug by his best friend.

“What?” Bertholdt stuttered as he studied the female through his peripheral vision. He felt like he knew her, but _where_ did her know her from?

“Okay! So you see this little vixen, right?” He laughed boisterously, pulling the female closer to his side. Bertholdt nodded his head, albeit hesitantly. “Well… Turns out she’s my _soulmate_!”

“ _What?!_ ” Bertholdt accidentally choked out. Reiner took no notice, but the female by his side eyed him suspiciously.

“Yeah dude! Look!” The buff male rose his sleeve and revealed his _palm_ to his friend. It was then, did Bertholdt realize _who_ this girl was. It was there, neatly scrawled across his palm in neat, black, cursive letters. The one name that’s been on the tip of his tongue for _months_ . _(Y/N) (YL/N)_ . It was that moment when Bertholdt's world came _crashing_ down. Did he lose his _soul mate_ to his _best friend_?

He kept a calm façade on his face as his gaze turned toward the female by Reiner’s side, waiting for her to show her mark. Bertholdt clung to his last sliver of hope as she raised her hand to the collar of her shirt. It took everything in Bertholdt’s will not to break down into hysterics as she revealed her collarbone to him.

The spot that _his_ name once _proudly_ claimed, was now boldly marked by his _best friend_ . **_Reiner Braun_ ** . His actions after that were simply robotic. He congratulated them, hoped them the best, told Reiner how happy he was for them before telling them some excuse so that he could _leave_ . So that he could _break down_.

As Bertholdt walked out of the store and past the window, he caught her glance and received a wave goodbye with the _brightest_ smile he’s _ever_ seen on her and he couldn’t help but find himself _agreeing_ with her. She _was_ right… ****_It’s not fair_**. **


End file.
